Julio Adlai Jáimez
Julio Adlai Jáimez JJ Fourth Year Beauxbaton Student History Julio Adlai Jaimerez was born in Gaucín, Spain on January fifteenth. He is the first and only child of Adelina and Oro, and he looks very much like his father, except with his grandmother's eyes and mannerisms (Looking overly concerned and wringing his hands when deep in thought, etc). Both his parents are muggles through and through, and when his magic developed, they said he had "El toque de dios." While he couldn't control his magic no matter how hard he tried and it never worked for permanent maladies, it did have a placebo effect on some, adding fuel to the number of people who would travel his way. Julio's magical outbursts started became more frequent and flamboyant. Setting the meal his mother had made, Gachas, on fire because his father was being particularly rude, unintentionally shattering his bedroom window when waking up from a nightmare... His family saw it fit to move to the small town of Fruxil, where his... abilities wouldn't hurt anyone, and his apparant non-healing magic would be kept quiet. Even quieter than they had been in Gaucín, where no more than 2,500 could have lived. Divide that previous number by 10 - that's where he would live from now on; A town who's population is even less than 50. He didn't dare ask if they could find an even more so isolated place for fear of his parents taking it as a personal challenge. When not doing chores or going to the local school (of which had preschool, primary, and secondary all smushed together), he took up various hobbies to ward off boredom: Teaching himself English (It's still clunky), Painting (He can never get the shadows right), Singing (His range is so small, his voice too choppy), and magic tricks, which he actually showed some natural talent at. A day after he had turned 11, he received a letter that explained everything, right down to the reason why the candles on his cake seemed to light themselves. He would be going to Beauxbatons, "Escuela de magia en las montañas..." Personality He means well, of course, but that doesn't stop him from being egotistical and short-tempered. It's difficult to tell whether he is sarcastic, or is really just what would happen if Captain Obvious had a child with Mistress Misinformed. Other times, he emits an air of confidence and imtimidation, usually when he's on his high horse, which never lasts for very long. Savant Idiot is the perfect title for him, as his only real talent lies in Transfiguration and Healing. Julio has a knack for jumping - leaping to conclusions. She's frowning? She must hate me. Stomach hurts? Oh god, my appendix is bursting... and has trouble controlling his emotions. This makes him easy to offend and annoy, but he truly is a people person. Just a... fragile people person. Admitting he needs help, especially with different languages or magic, has never been a strong suit of his, so if he does happen to ask you for a few pointers, don't take it lightly. Category:DARP Category:Characters